


The Official Hargreeves Discord Server

by Maren_Emilie



Series: TUA One-Shots [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, How Do I Tag, Humor, No Incest, No Plot/Plotless, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Siblings, Supportive Siblings, and teasing eachother, because I said so, but also being good siblings, delores is five's wife, just the siblings being dumbasses, mentions of delores, not really anyway, or dolores if you want, these are always fun, they deserve happiness, uwu i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Just your average group chat fic





	The Official Hargreeves Discord Server

**Author's Note:**

> These are always really funny

**Klaus** added **Luther Hargreeves**, **Kraken**, **Allison_H**, **Number Five**, **Vanya1989** and **The Horror** to the server

**Klaus** changed the server's name to **disaster siblings**

**Vanya1989**  
Oh ok  
Accurate

**Klaus** has changed their nickname to **Human Ouija Board**

**Vanya1989** has changed their nickname to **The Superior Sibling**

**Number Five**  
Nice

**Human Ouija Board**  
Preach

**The Horror**  
Amen

**Human Ouija Board** changed **Number Five** to **The Mean One**

**** <s></s>

**The Mean One**  
Oh my god****

** **** **

**The Superior Sibling**  
He's right and you know it

**Human Ouija Board** changed **The Horror** to **Bentacles**

**Bentacles**  
Wow  
Very creative Klaus

**Human Ouija Board**  
:)

**Human Ouija Board** changed **Luther Hargreeves** to **Monkey Man**

**The Superior Sibling**  
Pffffffffft

**Bentacles**  
KAJSKAJBSJaj

**Human Ouija Board** changed **Allison_H** to **The Famous One**

**Human Ouija Board** changed **Kraken** to **Go Diego Go**

**Human Ouija Board**  
There  
We're all ready to go  
No wait

**Human Ouija Board** changed **Monkey Man** to **Absolute Unit**

**Human Ouija Board**  
Perfect

**Bentacles**  
Haha nice

**Go Diego Go**  
What  
Oh  
Oh god

**Human Ouija Board**  
@everyone welcome to the official Hargreeves discord server  
Also known as disaster siblings

**The Mean One**  
Why?

**The Superior Sibling**  
Official lol

**Human Ouija Board**  
Cuz it's fun and a way for us to talk even when we're far away from eachother

**The Famous One**  
Aww  
That's sweet

**Absolute Unit**  
Doesn't seem like a bad idea tbh

**The Mean One**  
Is this why you made me get this stupid app earlier this week?

**Human Ouija Board**  
Yes!  
I just thought that now that the apocalypse isn't happening and we've kinda fixed everything it would be a nice way for us to bond or something

**Go Diego Go**  
This definitely won't end horribly

**Absolute Unit**  
Seems like a good idea  
God knows we need it

**Human Ouija Board**  
Trust me she knows

**Go Diego Go**  
What?

\---

**Absolute Unit**  
Going to the store  
Anyone need anything?

**The Mean One**  
We're almost out of milk  
And marshmallows

**Human Ouija Board**  
Oh yes!  
Pls buy some purple yarn  
But like not one that itches it has to be soft

**The Superior Sibling**  
I didn't know you knit

**Human Ouija Board**  
Thought it would be a good idea to get a new hobby after I got sober  
Thought it might help take my mind of drugs or something  
Turns out I am a natural

**The Mean One**  
Yesterday you literally cried because you couldn't get it right

**The Famous One**  
What are you knitting???

**Human Ouija Board**  
Socks  
I'm going to become that grandma that's really good at knitting  
No one will be cold ever again

**The Superior Sibling**  
Nice

**Human Ouija Board**  
I'll be the greatest grandma

**Go Diego Go**  
Just don't stab urself or something

**Human Ouija Board**  
Do you not trust me Diego?

**Go Diego Go**  
Idk can I?

**Human Ouija Board**  
...  
Fair Point

\---

**The Mean One**  
I need someone to drive me to Gimbels  
I need to get something

**Go Diego Go**  
Can't you just go yourself?

**The Mean One**  
Legally I'm not allowed to drive

**The Famous One**  
When has that ever stopped you?

**The Mean One**  
I'm not keen on getting arrested

**Absolute Unit**  
You drove around when you were trying to stop the apocalypse though

**The Mean One**  
There was no time for laws when the world was literally ending in a few days

**The Superior Sibling**  
What do you need?

**The Mean One**  
Just some stuff

**Go Diego Go**  
He's going to see his girlfriend

**Human Ouija Board**  
Excuse me  
Delores is his WIFE you absolute heAThEN

**Human Ouija Board** changed **The Mean One** to **Delores' Husband**

**Bentacles**  
Yo wtf Diego

**The Superior Sibling**  
The disrespect

**Delores' Husband**  
Jesus Christ  
Forget it I'll just walk

**Human Ouija Board**  
Look @ what you did Diego  
Now he's mad

**Go Diego Go**  
Oh my fucking god  
I hate you  
All of you

**Human Ouija Board**  
:(

**The Superior Sibling**  
)):

**Bentacles**  
:'(

**The Famous one**  
I'm gone for not even ONE hour

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
